


Bad Souls Can always Change... Right?

by YourFriendlyFontcestSinner



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Dom Sans, Dom Underfell Papyrus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fell is a rapist..Like bruh, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, I'll be doing the same with the Swapfell sans and Tale Papyrus, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Papyrus is said cinnamon roll, Papyrus is way too innocent, Rewrote this fanfic for those who actually fucking liked it, Sans is protective as fuck, Smut, Sub Papyrus, Teaching the birds and the bees, Toriel is protective of our Cinnamon Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendlyFontcestSinner/pseuds/YourFriendlyFontcestSinner
Summary: Fell has found himself in the universe of Undertale, Which is of course a lot nicer and friendly, He cannot wait to change that once he finds his Far Too innocent double.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote my older story bad souls can always change, Since I've learned better Descriptive words and vocabulary.. I'll be rewriting That withered blossom Fanfic too..Don't you worry.
> 
>  
> 
> Undertale characters have normal text.  
> underfell have bold.

**Fell has found himself in front of the ruins door, It was a lot neater than normal..Maybe Toriel finally took the time to clean the damn place, Full of dust.. Especially in the forest and near the Gate he made. He got up and began walking towards the bridge, The stick that honestly..Nobody really moved still sat there. He decided to break it and continue on his way, There was rather peculiar noises following him as he walked.**

**He made it to his gate and then heard really loud footsteps, He tried turning around to attack whoever dared go near the Terrible Papyrus...But it just didn't work..He was stuck...**

**"Don' you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.." The voice sounded suspiciously like his LazyFuck of a brother, But just slightly different, He turned around and reached out to the monster..Seeming he couldn't attack that easily.**

**A loud, yet long farting noise began going on, He knew this was his LazyFuck of a Brother..Pulling stupid pranks on him once again, Maybe he even cleaned the ruins door to fool him even further..**

"Heh, The old Whoopie cushion in the hand trick..It's ALWAYS funny!" The shorter skeleton stared at the Taller, slender form of the other his eyesockets going blank. "you.. aren't another human, Poor frisk..Being the only one down here..But anyway.."

"Y o u a r e n t f r o m t h I s u n I v e r s e a r e n t y o u..." The skeleton continued staring, **from here? What was that meant to mean..?**

**"YOU'VE OBVIOUSLY DRANK TOO MUCH YOU TERRIBLE EXCUSE OF A MONSTER, IT IS I, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS."' I struck my most Dramatic, Fearful Pose..But the Fuckwad kept staring at me in some type of disbelief.**

"You're not..MY Papyrus, You're way too..Well, Edgy..and Kinda.. _killer like.._ " The Short Skeletons pupils came back. "You must be From the Underfell universe..Well, I'm undertale sans." The skeleton surprisingly didn't say a pun- " I'm the most Humerous one here, Because I got a skele-ton of puns."

 **"OH YOU LITTLE SHIT."** He led me though the gate and to where a small lamp was, It was a convenient human shape..This must've been from when they got their frisk.

Then a surprisingly booming voice came into the area, _**It was almost like looking into a mirror..but this Papyrus was wearing a terrible excuse for Armor.**_

 __"SANS! HAS ANYTHING RECENTLY FELL DOWN THE MOUNTAIN-" The taller skeleton stared at fell for a minute, Before his voice somehow became even more excited "WOWIE! YOU FOUND ANOTHER SKELETON?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge gets to meet the rest of the crew, And is already beginning to enjoy the company of a monster..Trying decently hard to befriend him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why they have frisk but they aren't in the surface, This is more of a "What if frisk just decided to not fight asgore and break the barrier?" type of deal.

"WHERE DID YOU EXACTLY FIND ANOTHER OF OUR KIND SANS?" The Slender Skeleton asked, Staring at fell.

"they were by the RUINS door, has a  _really_ bad mouth too." 'Sans' growled his last few words, He was still talking..But it came out In a few grumbles.

"OH, MAYBE THEY'LL BE GOOD FRIENDS WITH UNDYNE THEN! SEEMING SHE DOES AS WELL." The skeleton had a very Cheerful tone,  _ **Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea..**_

"DO THEY TALK AT ALL? THEY'VE BEEN SILENT THIS WHOLE TIME ALREADY."  The Skeleton walked towards fell, he somehow Entered a battle by accident.

Fell decided to check him, See exactly how strong his counterpart was.

**The Great Papyrus**

**HP : 680/680**

**AT: 20**

**DF: 20**

**Likes to say 'Nyeh Heh Heh!'**

"NYEH HEH HEH!" He said directly on cue with the stat check.

Fell spared him, Seeming if he killed him..This sans would fucking end him.

The battle ended there, sans decided to make up a nickname for him.

"well, cannot call you both papyrus..So the more edgy one will be..Fell, Named after his universe." Sans looked at fell and then Papyrus, and decided to talk again "probably safe enough to tell Undyne about him, before she kills him."

"WHY WOULD SHE TRY TO KILL FELL?" Papyrus tilted his head in confusion.

"because he looks murderous." Sans growled his answer again.

* * *

Now arriving in waterfall, They continued travelling until they found the fish shaped house.

  _ **Papyrus was the one to knock, On the way here he mentioned how Undyne is currently teaching him how to cook..By burning down your house, It was funny honestly, Imagining that scene going on daily.**_

_**We heard this weird, Battle cry inside the house..And I think the sound of a piano breaking?** _

**_A fish woman opened the door, her house was slightly on fire..including a broken table, With who I'm assuming is Frisk and I think Toriel.., sitting there drinking tea._ **

"What the fuck? THIS SKELETON RIGHT HERE, IS THE MOST EDGY THING EVER..Yet looks a lot like Papyrus." The fish lady grabbed frisk to show them, The child seemed a bit scared to see fell.

Toriel joined them all, She looked back at Papyrus, Then to fell..She decided to finally speak after that awkward moment "Well, You two look awfully alike..Just this one has..An Interesting fashion sense. well, What's your name?" 

**Fell stared at sans, knowing he expected him to say his nickname..Which he decided to do "FELL?"**

"Fell? That's a Wonderful name. You don't like you're from around here..Mind telling us?" Toriel offered tea, And frisk just hand signed the same exact question.

"want the answer from a place in the underground..? or the actual answer?" Sans asked the Goat Lady and the child.

Frisk hand signed a response, Most likely being 'Yes, Of course we want the truth!'

 


	3. The most Optimistic usually are easy to break~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the newly found knowledge of Fell's whereabouts, Monsters are slightly afraid of him..Mainly because of how gruesome his own universe was.. Papyrus sadly learns this the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Can't have a rewritten cringefic without having some type of smut..Still, I learned a few better Descriptive words for sexual intercourse.
> 
> WARNING : NONCON IS IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
>  
> 
> I just realized..I write way too much noncon ( Most likely deleted most of my noncon fics..) Not even my kink either..But hey, If you guys have kinks I can maybe write some oneshots on em, Nothing really makes me uncomfortable..But, If you're wondering what I mainly write..It's usually Sub Pap.

* * *

"Well, The truthful Answer is that he's basically Papyrus from a different universe, Underfell to be exact..It's one of the worst Universes. but, hey, When I went there everybody was raping each other or killing each other. They also seem into Master and Slave Things as well." _**The utter shock that sent through the room was ridiculously funny.. can't lie though..It's a pretty decent picture of My Home Universe.**_

"Sans, Don't talk like that in front of frisk!" Toriel put her huge paws over frisk's ears, Having a protective glance at them.

"What the actual FUCK SANS! You could've left that shit out!" Undyne growled,  **Damn, Papyrus wasn't lying...She does swear a lot.**

"Couldn't help it, but hey, the more you Know, It's pretty... _frisky_ wasn't it?" He looked at Frisk, Who seemed disappointed that he made a pun in this type of situation.

 

* * *

_**After the whole undyne situation, I spent a few days sleeping in My Doubles room..lot like mine..Just brighter colors.** _

_**The week was terrible, I was expecting my heat to come in sooner or later...So I wouldn't be forced to watch Mettaton..Or hang out with Papyrus and Undyne.** _

_**And now here I am, Locking myself in my doubles room to hide my shameful heats, I always got a decently bad H**_ _**eat..Which is why a lot of monsters avoid me on those days.** _

**a loud knocking kicked me from my thoughts, I wanted them to go away..But I couldn't really talk without having some bit of lust in my tone.**

**The room had a ridiculously strong scent of a cayenne pepper, The..knocking became louder, Until finally the person behind the door spoke.**

"FELL? IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! I'D LIKE FOR YOU TO JOIN ME ON SENTRY DUTIES!"

_**air might help, Or..at least it'll get me out of this room, Which just has way too strong of a scent for me to clear my mind.** _

  **I opened the door, The scent exiting the room..My double obviously didn't want to ask why there was a strong scent in his room, So he dragged me outside, The Cold, Harsh air hitting us both.**

**"S-SO, WHERE EXACTLY IS YOUR STATION?" I was hoping it would be somewhere near people, So I wouldn't be able to take control of my double..But the idea kept going through my mind, It would help the heat..Besides, He'd probably love to help out with my problem.**

"IT'S SOMEWHERE NEAR THE TOWN, BUT IT'S MOSTLY IN THIS CLEARING IN THE FOREST." Papyrus basically dragged fell, Papyrus began noticing the scent a bit more..But he didn't want to feel rude by asking about it.

 The area was almost empty, all that stood there was a cardboard box... **it was funny, Just seeing him believe a cardboard box would mean he's a sentry...**

_(You girls remember this part from my Older Version of this?..Me the fuck too.)_

_**Papyrus decided to show me a deeper part of the forest, Where he had all his older puzzles when frisk arrived.** _

_**I pulled lightly on his scarf, Causing him to almost fall over..Until he managed to catch himself next to a tree stump.** _

"IS SOMETHING WRONG FELL?" Papyrus attempted to stand up, Just to slip on a small sheet of ice..He was practically leaning on the stump.

_**I didn't really give him a response, He had a slight look of fear in his eyes..I decided to crawl up on top of him, His face flushed a tangerine like orange color.**_

Fell lifted the top of Papyrus's battle body, Tearing some of the Latex covering his ribs and spine, He began stroking Papyrus's ribs..Getting small noises from the Skeleton.

"W-what are you doing?" His usual booking voice was softer than usual, Probably due to the fear he has in him at the moment.

Fell yet again didn't respond, He continued to stroke his ribs, Going slightly rougher than before.

 "Nng..." Papyrus put his hands up to his face, Attempting to muffle out any noises.

Fell began stroking papyrus's spine now, Earning more slightly muffled noises from the skeleton.

 Fell reached into The Bottom of the others Battle Body, Stroking the Pelvis Bones through the latex covering it. He managed to tear the latex off most of his pelvis, he tugged the Rest of the battle body off, teasing the others pelvis again.

He began using his magic, seeing if he could forcefully form a pussy for him to use. It took him around 2 minutes, But he managed to get one to form.

Fell wasted no time to start licking at the others folds, Listening to the others muffled moaning, He decided to take Papyrus's hands off his mouth and pin them on the stump behind papyrus.

He decided to penetrate the folds with his tounge, fell also tried adding a few fingers in as well. Papyrus was already getting so wet, didn't take so much effort to fit around three fingers in.

Fell continued lapping at the folds, pushing his fingers deeper into the tight pussy of papyrus. He continued going on, until he heard a long, drawn out moan coming from papyrus.

"A-AAH! F-FELL!" He felt magic hit his tounge and fingers, they were covered with the tangerine colored magic.

Fell continued fingering papyrus through his very first orgasm, Then he pulled out..Deciding to get into the better things.

Papyrus watched as fell began tugging off his own Battle Body, Revealing a Cock made from red magic. he felt a small wave of fear wash over him, Not sure what he was gonna do now.

Fell lined himself up with papyrus's entrance, Prodding at the folds, Slowly entering him. Papyrus gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure.

Fell stayed still for a few seconds, Before starting a slow, yet rough thrust. 

The wave of pleasure suddenly became a wave of pain, Papyrus screamed for half a second..He noticed fell covered his mouth. Tears began swelling up in his eyesockets, Having such a bad pain right now.

Papyrus heard a small tear going on from their joining, He gasped sharply feeling the wave of pleasure slowly beginningto come back, He felt like magic was almost.. Bleeding from where the joining between the two was.

Fells thrusting went faster, He moved his hands away from Papyrus's mouth, He moved his hands to their joining..Swirling his finger around the Nub.

A Long, Shrill cry was heard from papyrus again, He felt Papyrus's walls tighten around him, he was going through his second orgasm already, fell continued moving his fingers over the Nub. 

Fell felt himself slowly get closer to climaxing, He thrusted deeper into Papyrus, He finally climaxed deeply into Papyrus's pussy.

Papyrus tightened again, He was going through his third orgasm, The Long Cry was heard again.

Fell rocked papyrus and himself through both of their climaxes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Got all my inspiration by Pepper Heat.. What the actually fuckshit did I write? I actually tried to make it decently written..Hope you all enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4 ( I got nothing.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Papyrus, Edge decided to start heading home, leaving the young skeleton on the stump..Just to get a major freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read through the comments..You guys  
> .. Actually like the pieces of shit I write?! I cannot even be descriptive on smut scenes, Just..How? But, I really appreciate the support on this series, It means a lot. So I decided to pick the series back up..
> 
>  
> 
> forgive me I did not remember what happened in the last chapter..Cause I'm scared to read through my cringe sex scene.
> 
> So, If some of you are confused, The bold parts are either fells thoughts on a situation or Him speaking.

After spending about what felt like an hour, fell felt a small noise of discomfort come from Papyrus.   **my heat of course didn't go away.. It's understandable..heats took about another few days to be gone. I..could always start up another round some other time.**  
  


Fell gently tried pulling out, But Papyrus's walls were holding onto him like a vice. Papyrus noticed he was attempting to get up, and soothed a little, Making the Tense feeling in his pussy go away.

Fell pulled out, Noticing how red cum mixed with orange started leaking out. There was also decently visible magic that looked like a very dark orange.  **well, I guess that could be..Some type of blood..Seeming Normally all virgin's with female parts bleed when these things happen.**

Fell used his magic to unform his dick, Fixing his clothing a little bit. Before looking down at Papyrus, Who was Unforming his Pussy. Fell pulled Papyrus up, fixing his clothing, Before noticing that his red magic was beginning to trail down his leg, Along with the orange magic.

**"GONNA BE HARD FOR SANS OR TOWNFOLK TO NOTICE MAGIC GOING DOWN YOUR LEG."**

Papyrus immediately looked down, staring at the magic trailing his leg.  **Did he break that easily..? He hasn't said a thing yet..**

Fell was kicked out of his thoughts by Papyrus's phone ringing, It was a very loud version of their Sanses songs. Which could only mean.. Papyrus's sans is calling him.

Papyrus picked up, "Hello? OH, HI SANS!.." Papyrus went silent for a moment.."Oh, Yeah, We're on our way back now!" 

Fell just waited there, Noticing the magic that was marked in the snow too.  **Damn, I really did do a number on him..**

Papyrus hung up,  Looking at fell, Before giving him a face of disappointment.  **Gonna be difficult to convince him to do this again..**

"Let's..Just go." Papyrus grabbed fells wrist, Pulling him through snowdin, Their Capes moving rapidly in the storm that had just started.

* * *

As they approached the house, They saw sans and toriel pacing back and forth in there, As they walked up to the door, They could hear something coloring too.  **Dammit, Frisk is here too.**

Papyrus opened the door, Waving towards frisk, Before instantly being dragged across the room by sans. His soul was in front of him, Blue in color now.

"Papyrus! where were you guys?! You surely didn't show him every single puzzle in the underground did you?!" Sans eye was flashing Blue and yellow, toriel put her large paw on Sanses shoulder..Making him loosen his grip on Papyrus's soul.

"UH, I DID ACTUALLY. TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED." Papyrus smiled Slightly, Looking over towards fell.

Sans looked over at fell too, His eye was now flashing In some type of rage.  **Shit, Did he find out?**

"hey fell..Can we go talk outside for a moment?" Sans didn't wait for an answer before gripping onto his soul, dragging him outside

Before they left fell could see that Toriel was questioning papyrus now.  **Oh shit**

 

 

"So, Tell me, What the fuck happened out there that made me think you both got dusted?" Sans growled lowly.

**"....ONCE WE GOT TO WATERFALL AN ANNOYING DOG STOLE PAPYRUS'S CAPE. WE HAD TO CHASE AFTER IT FOR A WHILE."  I smirked, It was a decent lie at the very least.**

Sans somehow instantly passed out, With a look of confusion he put sans inside the house on his bed.

Toriel, noticing how everyone seemed tired took frisk home,  Waving goodbye to fell and Papyrus.

Papyrus was forced to sleep in Sanses room, since he wanted to give fell his room. After exchanging goodnights, it was a peaceful little night in SNOWDIN.

* * *

 

A few hours into the night sans woke up, to see Papyrus was laying there reading a bit.

"oh, I forgot you gave fell your room.."

"Nyeh! How did you forget? I've been sleeping in here for nearly a week." Papyrus chuckled slightly, knowing how weird sans was at night.

(okay, I am so sorry for what's about to happen, But I'm thirsty for Classic Fontcest..So have 2 smut chapters in a row.)

Sans began hugging onto Papyrus, His grip becoming a bit tight. He began moving his pelvis on Papyrus's. 

"N-nyeh? What're you doing brother?" Papyrus began whining a bit quickly, His pelvis began moving with Sanses.

Sans didn't say anything, He started rubbing the clothed ribs on Papyrus, listening to his whines.

He began licking Papyrus's neck a bit, earning a shiver from the younger skeleton. Sans felt his magic react instantly, His shorts already beginning to glow a bit.

He started rubbing around Papyrus's pelvis, feeling his magic begin forming a few bits of a pussy. Sans rubbed the warm entrance through the clothes, Circling the clit with his thumb.

"N-Nyeh! S-Sans~" Papyrus moaned.

Sans began pulling Papyrus's pants down, Prodding his fingers on the flesh. Earning more whines from Papyrus.

Sans began sticking his fingers into the flesh, Seeing how wet he was getting already. He started a slow, experimenting pace.

Papyrus moaned again, Before biting into one of his fingers, not wanting to wake fell up.

Papyrus began rolling his hips a bit trying to get sans deeper inside of him.

Sans began Circling the clit again, adding his tounge to the pleasure by slowly thrusting it in.

Papyrus yelped a bit at the sudden fullness, His moan being muffled a bit by his finger. He turned a bright orange, Tears entering his eyesockets.

 Sans began moving a bit quicker, Papyrus's moaning began increasing in numbers, before his Pussy instantly went tight. Papyrus had a long, drawn out muffled moan due to his climax. Sans pulled his tounge and fingers out.

Sans pulled his shorts down, revealing a blue dick. He started rubbing it on Papyrus's pussy, Adding the lubrication off of him before thrusting in. Papyrus reflexively jumped up and began holding onto sans.

"Nyeeehh..~" Papyrus began rolling his hips a bit.

Sans wasted no time on starting a fast, rough thrust. Papyrus Gripping onto Sanses back tightly. 

Sans looked down at their joining, hearing some squelching noises. He began thrusting faster, Going in as deep as he could. Papyrus's tears began going down his face, Moaning things along the lines of 'S-Sans!" 'Please!', but he began sounding incoherent soon

Sans continued thrusting, Putting his hand to the opening, Circling the clit and prodding his fingers into Papyrus's pussy.

Papyrus moaned loudly again, His pussy tightening up as he began screaming Sanses name. He let out a wail of bliss, as sans thrusted deeply in and let out his release too. Slowly rocking papyrus and himself through both of their climaxes.

He stared at the unconscious monster, Pulling out and then going to sleep right next to him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Yeah, The next chapter will involve noncon Nyehctar..for my little sinners.
> 
> nice comeback for this series huh? I'm thinking about restarting the old Swapfell Sans (or fellswap?) X UT! papyrus. And then beginning a Honeyblossom fanfic..Not sure, Give me some suggestions for Kinks too for my little kinky Shitty Papyrus Smut Story. I've already used Petplay and Sleep sex. (the Petplay chapter is almost done...Just Haven't been Feeling inspired lately.) And I'm planning on using bondage for UF Sans and tale Papyrus.


End file.
